1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with contact probes.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), for example, batteries are used to supply power to the electronic devices. A contact probe is used to electrically connect a battery to an electrical connector fixed on a printed circuit board (PCB) of an electronic device. However, there is no structure to retain the contact probe and the electrical connector, resulting in possible disengagement of the contact probe from the electrical connector, and accordingly, disconnection of the battery and PCB.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.